Spirited Home
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Dana, now Silvania, is living the life of Ectonurite royalty. But Ben and the Galactic Monsters set out to bring her back.


**The final story to the Dana/Silvania arc! This takes place after the story, 'Scared To Death'. Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Anur Transyl, a planet that's home to beings so frightening, very few people ever flown through the Anur System.

Like many other planets, Anur Transyl is very unique in its own way. Many of the citizens resemble classic monsters seen in human monster movies. Like ghosts, werewolves, mummies, vampires, even the Frankenstein monster.

The planet itself was a spooky place. It was always dark, with spooky landscapes and buildings.

But the most imposing place on Anur Transyl was Z'Castle Zs'Skayr, home to Zs'Skayr, high Ecto-Lord of Anur Transyl.

But he didn't live there alone. With him was his daughter Silvania, who used to call herself Dana until she arrived here. A few days ago, Silvania and Ben got into an argument that lead to Dana leaving Earth for good with her father.

Silvania truly feel at home. Everything was spooky and different like herself, Z'Castle Zs'Skayr looks terrifying in a good way.

As she sat on her spooky throne custom made just for her, Silvania was greeted by her twin cousins that her father introduced Silvania to. The twins treated Silvania like a queen who always answered her beck and call. For once, Dana thought she belonged with her real family.

"Your cobweb cookies, Silvania." said the twins.

"Thank you, little ones." Silvania enjoyed her cookies and the twins promptly left. "This is the life."

Little did she know, someone was watching...

* * *

Meanwhile, back on earth, Ben walked down the street, feeling lower than a ten foot grave. He waited for Dana to return, hoping he would recover and return home to the Grant Mansion.

But she never came back, making Ben feel miserable. Even though Dana was acting more derange than usual during her battle with Zombozo, she was still his friend.

When Ben arrived at the Grant Mansion, he was greeted by Rachel and Sasha's ice cold looks. They blamed Ben for Dana leaving them and told him that Dana had not returned since she heard about Ben being missing.

Before Ben could say a word, the sisters got up and walked upstairs, seeing Ben's presence with great contempt.

Realizing that he went too far and made Dana sad enough to leave, Ben came to a decision. "I'm going after her."

"Not alone you're not."

Ghostfreak appeared before Ben. "We're coming with you."

"We're?"

The front door Snare-oh, Frankenstrike, Whampire, and Blitzwolfer came inside. "The ship's ready." Whampire said.

"We're heading home." said Snare-oh.

"WHAT?! NOOOOOO!" Ben ran over and threw his arms around Snare-oh. "You guys can't leave! I don't want to lose you too! I'm sorry about what I did to Dana! It's all my fault! But I didn't know she was gonna run away and never come back!" Ben's shoulders began to heave and the boy started crying. "I'm sorry!"

Snare-oh stroked the boy's head. "Ben, we're not leaving." the mummy said. "We're going to bring Dana back. We know where she is."

Ben looked up at Snare-oh, his cheeks wet with tears. "You do?!"

"That's right." Snare-oh nodded. "And it's good to hear that you admitted you were wrong. It takes a lot of guts to do that."

"And I think Dana will be pleased to hear your apology too." Frankenstrike added.

"So wipe off those tears and be the Ben Ten we all know! We're gonna bring Dana back and we're not coming back without her!" Ghostfreak declared.

Reinvigorated by his dear friends, Ben promptly wiped away his tears and put on his game face. "Let's go!"

* * *

Back at Z'Castle Zs'Skayr, Silvania laid on her coffin bed. As she stared at the ceiling, she started to not feel like her usual happy self. Although she loved the doom and gloom of this planet, Silvania still felt something was missing.

And the more she thought about it, the worse she became.

"I miss them..." Silvania felt her chest swell. She missed Ben and all her friends back home. Even though Ben treated her badly, she's known him long enough to know that he must have his reasons for his hatred of Ectonurites.

That wasn't all that was bothering her. Silvania also wondered of all the times her father would come, how come he never took her home when she was an orphan? Why didn't he prevent the experimental incident that made her half human?

With too many questions pounding in her head, Silvania decided to have a talk with her father.

Zs'Skayr was in his new laboratory made by his loyal servants Crujo and Dr. Viktor. Since the old lab contain a glowing nuclear orb no thanks to Ben using Atomix, Zs'Skayr had a new lab built in the other wing of the castle.

"Are the preparations ready?" asked Zs'Skayr.

"Almost, Master." Dr. Viktor. He and Crujo were working on two large, strange looking capsules hooked to a machine.

"FATHER!" Silvania barged into the room.

"Ah, Silvania. Perfect timing." Zs'Skayr patted his daughter's head. "Dr. Viktor, Crujo and I are working on a little science project."

But Silvania didn't care about a dumb science project. "Why now? Why didn't you come back for me?!" Dana questioned. "You could have brought me back here a long time ago! So why didn't you?!"

Zs'Skayr chuckled and put an arm around Silvania. "Now, now. All questions will be answered in time..." he said as he lead Silvania toward one of the capsules.

Just as Silvania got closer to the machine, a Plumber ship crashed through the wall. Everyone shouted in alarm as the machine was now destroyed.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Zs'Skayr.

The ship's hatch flew open and Ben Tennyson jumped out, landing before a stunned Silvania. His friends, the Galactic Monsters dropped behind him.

"Zs'Skayr." Ben flowered at the scythe wielding alien. "It figures you're behind this..."

"BEN!" Silvania squealed. She flew over and tackled Ben in a big bear hug.

"Dana, I'm sorry about what I said." Ben said, hugging her. "I should have been more straight with you. I reason why I hated Ectonurites so much...was because of him." He pointed right at Zs'Skayr.

"WHAT?!" Silvania shrieked.

Suddenly, Zs'Skayr was splattered with a brownish slime. "AAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed in pain as he felt his body become solid.

"Good job, Melody." Whampire said.

Zs'Skayr weakly looked behind him and saw what appeared to be a female Vladat wielding her weapon. It was Melody, a girl who was half human, half Vladat, and Ben's wife.

"Thanks to that goo making you solid, you won't be making any quick escapes, Zs'Skayr." said Melody.

"STOP THEM!" Zs'Skayr ordered. Dr. Viktor and Crujo charged in, but the Galactic Monsters got in their path and engaged in combat.

Melody turns to Dana and Ben. "I'll just let you two work this situation out." She then flew into the fray.

Ben turned to Zs'Skayr, who was weakly crawling toward his misplaced scythe. Ben grabbed the alien by his striped tail and pulled him away from the weapon. "So, you've been manipulating Dana this whole time for some kind of twisted reason, haven't you?! What do you want with her?!"

Zs'Skayr harrumphed. "And I thought your friends did all the thinking for you. All I ever wanted was to rule the universe, young Benjamin. So I figured the first step into doing so was making myself impervious to light, eliminating my one fatal weakness. So I spent what felt like an eternity creating a second skin that will not only protect me, but give me even more power! But the Plumbers, as you humans say, crashed the party and I had no choice but to launch my experiment into space to keep it out of the wrong hands. The only I didn't anticipate was that my experiment became sentient, unintentionally creating an Ectonurite.

He glanced over to Silvania. "You."

"You mean...you made me by accident?!" Silvania said numbly.

"I'm afraid that's right. After that my plans hit a brick wall until I caught wind of a powerful device being built called the Omnitrix. That's when I returned to my goal of intergalactic conquest."

"So...I'm not your daughter? And my name isn't Silvania...?"

"Of course not. I never liked children, so I never wanted a daughter." Zs'Skayr quipped harshly. "But I did create you, nonetheless. I was hoping to drain you of your essence then claim your skin as my own, but of course that backfired. As for your name, well, I just made it up. I figured the only way to get you close to me was to lie that you were my family and Tennyson was a selfish brat who didn't care about you, which you bought."

"So, you were watching us back in New Phaetos and when Zombozo kidnapped me to find an opportunity to manipulate Dana." Ben deduced.

"Indeed. Anyone can be controlled when there's darkness in their heart." Zs'Skayr flashed a sinister grin. "And I knew you would create that darkness, Ben. That's just like you. All you ever do is bring out the worst in everyone with your arrogant ways."

Ben tightened his fists. He was about to turn into Four Arms and punch Zs'Skayr right in his ugly, horrifying face.

But Dana grabbed her so called father by his tail and flew out of the lab.

"DANA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Ben chased after Dana.

"Put me down you insolent brat!" Zs'Skayr demanded as Dana carried him to an unknown part of the castle. "I created you! I'm the reason you exist! YOU OWE EVERYTHING TO ME! I MADE YOU WHO YOU ARE TODAY!"

Dana stopped at a door. "No, Zs'Skayr. You didn't make me who I am today. Ben did. He and all of his friends at the Grant Mansion made me who I am today! They're the light that makes me want to live! And you, you're just a coward who always hides in the shadows and doesn't give a grave about other people's light!"

Dana swung the door open. It was the laboratory with the Fusion Cuisine.

"SO QUIT ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING!" With all her might, Dana hurled Zs'Skayr into the room. The evil alien screamed as the light destroyed him yet again.

As Zs'Skayr's ashes dissipated, Dana felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Dana." said Ben. "You really are a good person. Even after what I said, you still cared about me. I should have told you in the beginning that Zs'Skayr was the reason I was afraid of Ectonurites, because he tried to kill me! But you're not Zs'Skayr, you're Dana, my friend. I should have trusted you more."

"I'm sorry too, Ben." said Dana. "I should have told you about meeting Zs'Skayr. I guess knowing who I thought was my father made me feel special. And when he got in my head about you, I was afraid that you would judge me as a freak for being too...scary. So I thought my place was here with Zs'Skayr, but I was wrong."

Ben held Dana in a warm hug. "We both were. But now that Zs'Skayr is gone and we both apologized, it's time to go home to the Grant Mansion, where we belong."

The boy felt Dana's arms hugging him. "Let's."

* * *

Back at the mansion, everyone threw a big welcome home party for Dana. They had a humongous chocolate cake shaped like a bat, Dana's favorite animal.

This was a lot better than being on Anur Transyl. There were more friendly faces around Dana. She liked the doom and gloom of Anur Transyl, but there was such a thing as too much doom and gloom. There was hardly any smiling faces there.

"Time for presents!" Ben announced.

"What?! Guys! You didn't have to get me anything!" Dana said, tears forming in her eyes.

Ben presented a gift in black wrapping paper with a purple ribbon tied in a bow. Dana thanked Ben and delicately opened the present. She was amazed by what her present was.

It was a red poncho with black spiderweb design patterns with light purple lining inside. She immediately tried it on and it was a perfect fit. "I love it!" The tail end of the poncho moved when running like an actual Ectonurite's tail.

"Thanks! Frankenstrike, Sasha and I made it!" Rachel said.

"We want to let you know how much you're loved in this family." Ben said.

"And you'll always be loved!" Sasha said, hugging Dana. All the aliens and humans gathered around for a giant family hug.

Dana was without a doubt the happiest Ectonurite somewhat alive. Her whole life she never knew where she came from or who her family was. But thanks to a human boy and his alien friends, Dana finally found her place in the world.

And she'll never let anyone tell her different.


End file.
